Familiars and Companions
Familiars and Companions Some skills and hero abilities grant heroes magical familiars or non-magical animal companions. Familiars obey the following rules. *Familiars are represented by markers. The marker representing a familiar begins the game in the same space as the familiar’s owner. *A familiar moves after its owner’s turn is finished. It moves up to a number of spaces equal to its speed, which is listed in its description (see below). *Familiars move like heroes, except that they can move through enemy figures and can end their movement in the same space as another figure. *Familiars may occupy the same space as another figure, and figures may move through and trace lines of sight through familiars. *A familiar cannot carry any items or perform any movement actions unless its description states otherwise. *A familiar does not count as a hero for purposes of spawning monsters unless its description states otherwise. *Familiars cannot be affected by any attack or harmed in any way. Boggs the Rat This familiar is granted by a Wizardry skill card. Boggs’s speed is 4. The overlord player cannot spawn monsters within line of sight of Boggs, just as if he were a hero. Mata and Kata These familiars are granted by a Wizardry skill card. Mata and Kata’s speed is 6. Mata and Kata are each represented by markers that move independently of each other. The familiars can each be given or pick up and carry one item (including potions). They can give a carried item to an adjacent hero (or each other, if they are adjacent) for one movement point. Skye This hawk familiar is granted by Vyrah the Falconer’s hero ability. Skye’s speed is 5. Enemies adjacent to or in the same space as Skye cannot dodge or aim, and their armor is reduced by 1 (minimum 0). Pico Pico is an animal companion granted by Ronan of the Wild’s hero ability. Pico is not a familiar and does not follow the above rules for familiars. Ronan the Wild’s player receives the Pico token at the start of the game. Pico cannot move on her own, but heroes can carry her. Pico does not count towards the number of items a hero can equip or carry in his pack. A hero can give Pico to an adjacent hero for 2 movement points. Any hero carrying Pico rolls one extra power die on all attacks (up to the normal limit of five power dice). Furr the Spirit Wolf This familiar is granted by the “Furr the Spirit Wolf” skill card. Furr’s speed is 4. Furr can attack once per turn (before, after, or during his movement), rolling 1 white die, and his attack ignores armor. Sharr the Brightwing This familiar is granted by the “Sharr the Brightwing” Wizardry skill card. Sharr’s speed is 5 and she has the Flying ability. If Sharr ends her movement in the same space as a friendly figure, that figure recovers 2 wounds. If Sharr ends her movement in the same space as an activated dark glyph, that dark glyph is removed from the board and replaced with an activated normal glyph. Shadow Soul This familiar is granted by the “Shadow Soul” Subterfuge skill card. The Shadow Soul’s speed is 5 and it has the Flying ability. The Shadow Soul cannot end its movement in the same space as another figure, nor can figures end their movement in the same space as the Shadow Soul. At the start of its owner’s turn, the Shadow Soul’s owner may either: #Swap places with the Shadow Soul, #Move the Shadow Soul to an empty space adjacent to the owner, or #Do nothing with the Shadow Soul. The owner then receives his normal turn, including movement, even if he swapped places with the Shadow Soul. Bottle Imp This familiar is granted by the “Bottle Imp” silver treasure card while it is equipped. The Bottle Imp’s speed is 4 and it has the Aura ability.